When The Horn Sounds
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 14 |airDate = 31st December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = The Missing Link |nextEpisode = The Trigger Pulled }} is the fourteenth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 31st, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... “We have to leave soon, we still have a job to do.” Miguel tells them. Jayme looks out the window and tries to bite his tongue. But he can’t. “No, we have a sanity to get back. We can’t just keep going on after what happened.” “What choice do we have?! Nobody else seems to be doing anything about it!” “We’ve received reports.” Jamie speaks. Scarlette looks around from her desk. “The warriors are in Gracia.” “Of course they are. How stupid of me not to think.” “What would you like us to do?” “Send the remaining bloodhounds,” Scarlette tells him. “All of them.” “I want to go with you, Arianna. Please, give us a few more days.” “I DON’T HAVE TIME!” Arianna snaps, throwing her bag to the side. “Miguel mentioned something the other day about a blinking red light in their necks?!” “Yeah, we thought it was mind control…” “Maybe that’s the link.” “You’re a genius.” Arianna bounced up from the bed, taking his hand. “We have to tell the others.” Story “Your hair!” Noah exclaims as Purry walks out of the barbers. She covers her face, embarrassed but he and Little Buddy cheer her on. Purry tells them that she has to tell them something, but they’re interrupted by a loud horn blaring throughout the kingdom. At first confused, they realise it’s a warning. ~~ “Chey,” Jayme opens the bedroom door, only to find Chey lying on the floor unconscious. “CHEY?!” He rushes towards her. The horn blows. ~~ Minina rushes across the grass, bumping into Isabelle and Nathaniel as she goes. “Oh dear, you have to get inside! Danger is coming!” Nathaniel warns before they scurry away, abandoning their stall. Minina runs inside the inn and storms up the stairs. She stops at one of the windows and looks out. Bloodhounds invade the town. She rushes into one of the rooms, finding Austin and Arianna at the window. She panics, but Austin calms her down. Arianna looks on at the two suspiciously. ~~ Noah, Purry and Little Buddy run towards the Inn only to find a bloodhound charging towards the door, breaking it open. They hear a noise and look over, Nathaniel beckons them towards their hiding place; the inn’s cellar. They rush inside as a caw is heard from overhead, a large shadow crossing over. ~~ Miguel opens the door, stopping as the Bloodhound inside the Inn appears down the hallway. He shuts his door back over and begins barricading the door and collecting his supplies. ~~ “Jayme…?” Sara looks around the Inn, scared of the silence that followed the horn and screams. She comes across the entrance, forced open from outside. She panics and flees the building, but finds herself face to face with two bloodhounds. ~~ Jayme opens his door, exclaiming as he comes face to face with the Bloodhound. He tries to shut his door again, but the Bloodhound begins barging it’s way inside. He grabs the lamp and hits the Bloodhound with it, smashing the lightbulb across its face. ~~ “Something’s happening outside.” Minina says, pushing her ear against the door. “We can’t do out into the halls until we know it’s safe.” Austin tells her. “I think it’s one of your friends!” ~~ Sara stumbles backwards, shivering as the Bloodhound steps towards her. It’s large body towering over her hungrily. She watches as behind the Bloodhound and dragon lights up the town, arrows and missiles being fired towards it. And then the Bloodhound lunges, across her head. It lands atop of Nathaniel, who runs out with Isabelle, Purry and Noah to defend Sara. Nathaniel exclaims for them to get inside as Isabelle uses a sewing machine to throw against the Bloodhound’s head, causing it to cry out in agony. Purry rushes to Sara and grabs her hand, pulling her towards the bunker where Little Buddy waits. Nathaniel manages to get free, pulling out his knife and beginning to slash at the Bloodhound. He taunts it, trying to get it to come towards him as Isabelle shoots sewing needles at the beast with a slingshot. He continues backing up and lunging at the beast until they reach the doors of the bunker, where they slam it in the Bloodhound’s face. ~~ The Bloodhound jumps on top of Jayme, digging it’s claws into his shoulders as it tightens his grip. Jayme drops the lamp, beginning to punch the Bloodhound in it’s face instead. He looks over to Chey, who still lies unconscious on the floor. He can feel the blood from his shoulders seeping into his shirt. The Bloodhound lunges down to bite into his face, but he manages to avoid the shot. Then, he spots Austin leaping into the room and hitting the Bloodhound across the face. Again and again, it takes a few seconds to react before jumping off of Jayme and turning towards Austin and Arianna, Minina behind. Arianna lunges forwards with a pen and begins sticking it into the Bloodhound’s face. The nib sticking inside the Bloodhound’s eye and causing it to begin wildly jumping around the room. The travellers run for cover and the Bloodhound finally gets out the door and escapes down the hallway. Arianna rushes over to Chey. “Did that thing do this to her?!” “No, I found her like this when I got in!!” “We have to wait until this is all over, the defense team are handling it don’t worry.” ~~ “So you’re the warriors everyone has been talking about?” Isabelle asks Purry, Noah and Little Buddy as they wait out the attack in the bunker. “Yeah.” Purry replies. “Where have you been?” “It’s a long story.” “Everyone thought you had just gotten up and left us to die.” Nathaniel tells them.” “We didn’t.” “So what happened?” Purry looks over to Noah, begging him with her eyes to tell the story. ~~ Gracia falls quiet again. The dragon being brought down by it’s guards. Scarlette slams against the desk angrily. Running out of options. Running out of time. Poll 214 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn *Brutus *Nathaniel *Isabelle Trivia